Sealing the Elements
by Flare3
Summary: Cassie is settling in at school??? but watch out for a little bad language. it's better than it sounds, promise!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first fanfic! So please give me hints and praise in reviews that you make! Also, more fanfics will be coming soon!  
  
I own the Character Cassie and the plotline. I do NOT own X-men. DO NOT RUB IT IN!  
Anyway, the symbols for talking are:  
  
* blah blah * telepathic talking "blah blah" normal speech _ blah blah _ thoughts  
Chapter 1- a new face  
  
It was just after two 'o'clock in the morning. The silence and darkness outside echoing the atmosphere inside Xavier's School for Talented Youngsters. Slumbering students were unaware of a conference between Professor Xavier, Logan and Oroco concerning a new arrival.  
  
"I don't trust people like her. Skulking around in the night." Logan gruffed, stealing a quick look behind him at the figure beside the pool. "Are you sure Professor?"  
  
"Yes Logan, I am. I will call down the students so that Oroco can introduce her to them. And Logan.talk to her. She will surprise you." Xavier glanced at Logan's bemused face before closing his eyes and focusing.  
  
* Students, come down to my office at once. We have a new addition *  
Shying away from the lights the flustered and bedraggled group worked their way down to the office. You could hear exasperated groans and many yawns. As well as a few "Come on it's, like, a new student!" from Kitty and then another round of groans in answer.  
  
By the time they were down they looked fairly presentable, but they were all yawning, even Rahne.  
  
A cut-the-crap voice rang out, "Professor, Ah cant get mahself a bettah reason tah get out of mah bed at 2 in the morning. So lets see her/him, whatever."  
  
_ Rogue is obviously not a morning person _ Xavier thought.  
  
* I agree with you there * came a dark, melodious voice into his head.  
  
Twisting slightly he made out the figure of the new student against the door. But he would introduce her in a minute, so he turned back to survey the state of everyone.  
  
But, looking at the state of Rogue was slouched on a chair, yawning, Kurt and Kitty almost asleep on each other's shoulders and Evan rocking back and forth in and effort to stay awake was to much for the professor. And the others, well, lets just say that Bad Hair Day would be an understatement. He couldn't quite control his chuckling and almost immediately got a death glare from Rogue and, surprisingly, Jean.  
  
* Oroco, ha. ha. um please, ahem, carry on *  
  
Shaking her head slightly Oroco began, "Our new student is a very powerful mutant and, in a minute, will introduce herself." Pausing she made sure the boys were listening before continuing. "Be helpful to her and make her feel welcome. Which means. boys. No Nasty Tricks!"  
  
"Yes auntie Oroco" answered Bobby. All big eyes, innocent accent and a shocked look.  
  
"Us? No. How could you think such things?" answered Evan, exchanging a glance and a wicked smile (or was it a smirk?) with Bobby.  
  
Out of the shadows behind them came a dark, dangerously low voice. "You do what you are thinking of doing and you won't know what hit you. Or what didn't." A blast of wind shot through the room, pinning Bobby and Evan to the wall.  
  
Scott shot up in front of Jean, his hand at the ready on his visor. While the other students turned to the source of the voice, ready for action.  
  
They saw......  
OOOOH! A cliffhanger! Wow, I always wanted to do one of those. Sniff. Sniff...  
  
Anyway, what did you think? Please tell me what you thought in a review, even if it's bad. Dah Dah Dahhhhhhh! Remember though that I will try to update as much as I can but with exams coming soon. I can't promise. SORRY!  
  
The next chapter is muchhh longer. Wait for it ok?  
  
If you have any questions I will answer them in the next chapter, Okay?  
  
LUVINYALOADZ  
  
Flare 


	2. Who is she?

Hi guys! Loads of thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Thanks to my three reviewers for pointing out my spelling mistake!  
  
My sister had shouted that I was wrong, but come on! I'm not really gonna listen to my sister. *maybe I should. NOOOOO! I can't submit to her. AHHH! *  
  
Please, R&R!  
  
Sorry about that! Anyway, I like the idea of having lots of powers. It gives less room for total control and more room for kickin' ass!  
  
Chapter 2 - Who Is She?  
  
They saw. a beautiful girl with dark brown eyes as deep as a forest and sleek; almost black hair with purple streaks, down to her waist. She was quite tall and thin, and her pearly white smile lit up the room against her rather dark complexion.  
  
But if that wasn't enough then it was her outfit that stopped you dead. It made the girls gasp at her in envy and the boys slack-jawed with awe. For she wore an all-in-one cat suit up to her neck, which emphasised her curves and long legs. And the suit's material seemed to be forever changing colour. It went from a dark sensuous purple to jet-black whenever she moved.  
  
Even Kitty was tongue-tied!  
  
* * *  
  
_ I think I've made quite an impression _  
  
"Hi, my name is Cassie." I got out after a moment of silence.  
  
No answer. My smile slipped as I saw open mouths and staring eyes surveying my body from top to toe. I was really nervous now and I looked desperately over at the Professor.  
  
* What do I do? * I cried out to him, * they're all staring at me! Have I done something wrong? *  
  
As watched them register that I was talking to the Professor. Somehow they opened their mouths even further and I became even more nervous.  
  
_What if they won't like me because I can talk to the Professor?_ I felt the earth underneath me start to shift slightly, trying to comfort me. I smiled winningly again, but the Professor looked to the floor caught off- guard.  
  
* Cassie? I don't think you need to worry * came the professor's voice as he looked back up chuckling. * The girls will quiz you on your clothes and the boys. * he paused again and he laughed out loud! * I think the boys will do anything for you! *  
  
* * *  
  
Once the introductions were over and Kitty had apologised as many times as she could there was a little argument.  
  
"I'll take her to her room." came Bobby's voice.  
  
"No, I'll take her Bobby!" came Evan's voice.  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Riiiiight Bobby. That's really gonna happen!" Evan smiled at me. Before losing his dignity completely as Bobby, grinning wickedly, pushed him onto a chair. Bobby then turned to Cassie, held out his arm and smiled.  
  
"You know what?" Kitty said bringing the two back to reality with a bump. "You can have the, like, honour of taking Cassie's bags up to her room."  
  
The girls couldn't control their laughter as the boys eagerly stood up and brushed off their clothes. Even Logan had a problem not to crack a smile.  
  
But their faces were waiting for something a little bit more exciting, until Cassie blurted, "You can have lunch at the same table as me at school tomorrow. If. if you want to?" She looked at them nervously.  
  
They stood with open mouths.  
  
Still giggling Kitty, Jean, Rahne, Jubilee and Rogue (who was already past giggling) took Cassie up to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!" was my first impression. "But, wait, are you sure it's mine?"  
  
"Sugah, it's yours. Ah had tah clean it mahself." Rogue answered thoughtfully, "Ah thought it was odd cleaning out an unused room."  
  
I looked at my bags and at the drawers. _ Can I really be bothered? _  
  
Then I felt it. Some one was trying to get into my mind. Angrily I pulled up walls around my thoughts and turned to the source, a frowning Jean.  
  
* * *  
  
"Get the fuck out." Came that dangerously low and dark voice. Even though Cassie had turned she had her head tilted to the ground, her hair falling like a veil over her face. There was a stillness in the air. The kind you get just before a storm breaks.  
  
Jean looked both surprised and scared when she heard the voice. But what was that smell? A burning. smouldering. "Ahhh!" Jubilee screamed as the pot plant in the corner burst in to flames with a roar.  
  
* Stop Cassie * came the Professor's calming voice into her head.  
  
* Fine * came the reluctant reply.  
  
"So, do you want me to help you, like, to unpack?" Kitty asked into the awkward silence. She had the feeling that they had averted a crisis.  
  
Cassie looked up thoughtfully, and gave an answer that no one expected. "Only you and Rogue. Not this. Jean Gray." She spat out the name and the girls who weren't asked to stay to their leave very quickly. Rogue raised an eyebrow, and gave a quirky smile before turning her back to Jean. Along with Cassie and Kitty who were already starting to unpack. Jean stayed behind a moment longer and opened her mouth as if to say something-  
  
"Don't bother." came Cassie's voice cutting her off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your clothes they are, like, gorgeous!" squealed an ecstatic Kitty. She had been coo-ing and ahh-ing since they started. She then frowned "But don't you, like, have anything other than purple or black?"  
  
Rogue and Cassie laughed, "Why should I need to? But hey, I have only got one suitcase of purple and black and if you check in the other one I have my special sets of jump suits."  
  
-Gasp-  
  
As Kitty opened the other case Cassie cringed, ready to be joked at. But even Rouge loved them. The suitcase had 5 jump suits altogether. They were all identical designs, except for the colours. There was another black/purple one; two blood red suits, which shimmered in the light, and two pure white suits. The white suits changed for purest white to the brightest silver right before your eyes.  
  
"Mah God."  
  
"-"  
  
Their eyes were round and Cassie could feel their amazement washing over her. Sub consciously she drank it in, giving her extra power.  
  
"Thank you Cassie. Kitty and Ah am going to the same school as you, so we will help you out tomorrow. Ok Sugah?" And with that a bashful Rogue got up and went to bed.  
  
"Night." and Kitty phased out through the floor. Not to the satisfaction of Bobby who happened to be there.  
  
"WHAT THE SHIT-"  
  
* * *  
  
The Next Day  
  
The Brotherhood Of Mutants were sitting on the benches in the park. Wondering about the rumour that Mystique had told them. They each had different opinions about it.  
  
"Hey, another girl shouldn't be so bad. I can charm her into joining us, if she is cute." Peitro commented. But he turned around upon hearing guffaws behind him. Lance was holding his sides laughing and Toad was flipping his tongue about in imitation of Peitro.  
  
"You.never.know.ahem. She might go to the same school." Lance managed to get out admirably sober.  
  
"Let's go then." Said a blur as Toad and Lance were left to eat his dust.  
  
"I hate it when he does that."  
  
* * *  
  
Cassie had decided to wear her black/purple trousers, made of the same material as the cat suits, her black heels and a tight-fitting black top.  
  
She ate her breakfast as far away from Jean as possible, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway because everyone knew about what had happened the night before. Even the Professor. A little talk had resulted from it.  
  
(Sorry, but I hate Jean! Everyone who agrees say "Aye". I knew it! Everyone said it!)  
  
Everyone was up and quirky, even though they had been woken up at two!  
  
_How do they do it? _ thought a tired Rogue. _At least Cassie isn't the happy-go-lucky type _  
  
In fact if anyone even wandered close to Cassie, a growl that even Logan would be proud of, would emit from Cassie's throat. But Rogue sat beside her, along with Kitty and they actually had a nice conversation. Of course that was after Kitty had almost drooled over Cassie's outfit, along with the boys.  
  
* * *  
  
Once they had piled out of Scott's 4x4 they took Cassie to her locker. As before she had an effect on people that almost froze them with her stunningly gorgeous looks. She took every compliment gracefully and modestly, giggling with Kitty and Rogue if it was a boy who had mentioned it.  
  
* * *  
  
_ I wonder who this girl is_ Peitro was thinking as he raced it to school.  
  
He saw a crowded hallway that even he couldn't get through.  
  
_But then again maybe if I slip around the other way._  
  
With a blur of speed he made his way around to the opposite hallway, but it was blocked up there too. He was about to turn around when he saw her.  
  
She was with the two X-geeks Rogue and Kitty  
  
_Bunch of wannabes_ he thought laughing. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. With a look of curiosity she turned to him. From the whole crowd she chose to look at him. She blushed a rose hue.  
  
_She looks perfect when she does that_ he mentally sighed to himself.  
  
They both felt a link, a connection trying to open between them. A light that was inescapable. Nothing could stop it, even Ki-  
  
"Like, what are you looking at Cassie?" interrupted Kitty. Obviously concerned about whatever had drawn her attention.  
  
_What a beautiful name_ thought Peitro. _You could lose yourself in those deep ageless eyes_  
  
"He is not worth it, Sugah. Let's go." She tore her gaze away from him, and was dragged the other way.  
  
But he watched her, the way her hips moved, the way she smiled and the way she glanced at him before she turned to go into a classroom.  
  
"Who is she?" he murmured out loud to himself. He was filled with a burning desire to know her. 


	3. Sleep Time is Over

I hope all the readers in England had as good a Red Nose Day as I did! Wacky Hair Day at our school, and we got out of Geography! Woohoo!  
Thanx to reviewers! Kerrigan, you brightened up my day! Magic Snowglobe Sue, thanx for the input, but I'm still writing the story. It isn't what you expect.  
As normal, I don't own X-men. DO NOT RUB IT IN.  
  
But I do own Cassie and the plotline. OK.  
  
Chapter 3 - Sleep Time is Over  
  
The morning lessons had been relatively uneventful. Unless you can count the time when Rogue started yelling at Bobby in French. And so, at lunch most of the X-men sat together. But Scott, Evan and Bobby were worried. At one end of the table the girls had barely eaten anything they were so busy gossiping. They were giggling and talking while stealing glances at the boys, giving them good reason to be worried.  
  
"They keep looking at us." Evan mumbled.  
  
"Yeah. What are they giggling about?" Bobby murmured to Scott.  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Scott answered. "Last time they did this Kitty had organised a `shopping spree`" At this memory they shuddered. "Just keep your heads down."  
  
They looked down seemingly very interested in their food.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh come on Cassie! Even Scott has looked you up and down!" Jubilee pushed, "Take a long look around you, OK. Every guy in here is looking or glancing at you!"  
  
She smirked at Cassie's appalled but flattered face when she realised that it was true. But the smirk was stopped short by a glare from Rogue.  
  
"That's real low Jubes." She growled. "Ah think maybe Jean wants some tah talk to. Someone just as jealous of Cassie as she is." Rogue pointed a gloved finger in Jean's direction, near where Duncan was sitting.  
  
Looking around the table for support Jubilee found she had none. With a scowl she got up and flounced off to Jean's table, watched by Bobby and Evan trading surprised glances.  
  
After an awkward silence Cassie looked uneasily at the eyes watching her from all over the room before asking, "Would you mind if I used my powers to stop them staring? I would make sure that it didn't effect any of our kind."  
  
"Like, go on!" squealed Kitty excitedly.  
  
No one had really seen a proper demonstration of Cassie's powers so they were all watching eagerly as she stood to face the students of Bayville High.  
  
"Excuse me. But may I please have your attention!" The hall fell silent as bemused students turned their attention away from their lunch. "Thank you."  
  
Closing her eyes Cassie focused, taking deep breaths all the while. She heard gasps but kept her eyes shut. Tuning out the irrelevant sounds she focused. Then she opened her eyes.  
  
She looked like an illustration of a Goddess. Her hair looked almost alive, as if an invisible wind was blowing the tendrils into the air. Her clothes shimmered in the sunlight. And her eyes. For a split second her eyes were an electric blue before returning to a deep brown.  
  
Smiling gently she sat back down to the sound of innumerable yawns and looks of envy from Jean and Jubilee. For every non-mutant was asleep where they stood or sat.  
  
"Hmm. Not bad. But I'm really out of practise." She laughed at their surprise. "Can you tell me who the other group of mutants are? I sensed them but let them be." Cassie asked curiously.  
  
"We can tell you," came Lance's voice from the other side of the hall. Four people, three boys and one girl, were picking their way through the sleepers.  
  
"We are the BOM!" he stated dramatically.  
  
"Bom?"  
  
"The B.O.M.! The Brotherhood Of Mutants!" cried Toad leaping over the table towards Cassie.  
  
The X-men were very alert as the Brotherhood approached. In fact Rogue was openly hostile as she dropped into a fighting stance. But Cassie stood tall, one hand on hip, smiling slightly. Once he had come close enough she held out her right hand and introduced herself to the Brotherhood of Mutants.  
  
"My name is Cassie. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Leaning down she whispered in Toad's ear, "Especially you Toad. I know all about you from a certain girl behind me."  
  
Cassie slyly glanced at Kitty, which didn't escape Toad's notice. He gazed at Kitty in wonder and was amazed to see her begin to blush.  
  
"I'm Lance. That's Wanda and Peitro." Lance introduced pompously pointing to them in turn. "They are twins. Unfortunately."  
  
Cassie's eyes met Peitro's and she used her telepathy to find out about him without him noticing. Which, he didn't, of course. She had been doing it for years.  
  
_His father! _ She had seen this man to many times before, how could she forget him? _How could I ever forget him? _ She thought, hatred boiling up inside her.  
  
She wrenched her gaze away and took a look at him.  
  
_Gorgeous _ she thought without realising she had thought it. _Wait. I will never like anyone who has anything to do with. him _  
  
Suddenly an impatient Wanda pushed through Lance and Toad to reach Cassie. "Hi. I'm Wanda. Don't you think you are on the wrong side? We know far more than the X-geeks!" Wanda laughed, along with Peitro.  
  
Cassie felt as if she was going to explode. "You don't know anything!" she screamed. The students awoke with a snap as Cassie lost control.  
  
Backing away from the bewildered Brotherhood, Cassie's hair began to come up from her shoulders and back, blowing gently, then more violently. Hands clenched she stood.  
  
"Your father." she spat out, "Your father is a sadistic son of a bitch!"  
  
Throwing her arms out and her head back she unleashed it all. All around her the wind blasted through the glass windows, showering glass all over the floor, pushing doors open and creating a vortex around Cassie. Below her the Earth shifted in anger and water broke free of its metal confinements. Outside a tree burst into flames.  
  
* * *  
  
*What is happening Ororo? * The Professor cried out to Ororo, as she flew over the grounds of the mansion battling for control over the winds.  
  
*I don't know! * came back a breathless reply. *But I do know that I can't stop it. *  
  
* * *  
  
Screams of terror and pain cut through the air as students ran aimlessly and hid under tables, glass cutting into their skin and fear of the unknown running through their minds.  
  
At the centre of the Vortex was Cassie. Her hair was streaming around her and she fed off the fear and defeat she could feel coming off the students. Her eyes were closed with bliss and her body, trembling with power.  
  
"Tell your father that Helix has come home!" she cried opening her eyes. Those that saw them pulled back in horror, for they were the inspiration for nightmares.  
  
Her eyes had no pupils and they were blood red. 


End file.
